Arishol Septus
Arishol Septus, known more currently by his title "Darth Sarreth", is the crown prince and firstborn son of Dominus Kazan. Fueled by a zealous idealism and a raw command of the Force unheard of in most Sith, Arishol has set out to reform the Sith into an order that embraces strength in all areas and upbringings in spite of his father's opposition. Viewed as a radical and extremist by most traditionalist Sith, the upper echelons of the Dominion nevertheless align with the seasoned prince due to his popularity. A charismatic man with a religious command of his followers, none in the Dominion can question Arishol's resolve, even if some of his lofty goals do seem less than realistic at the times of their conception. Appearance Arishol is a tall and lean Sith Pureblood with crimson-colored skin, amber eyes, and sable black hair. He has a strong jaw, with a curled tendril hanging from his chin resembling a beard, and a pair of semi-long brow stalks over his eyes. His cheek bones jut out from his face as small boney spurs. His teeth are mostly comprised of sharp canines, like most Purebloods, with his nails growing out to sharp, claw-like things if not filed down. He typically wears his hair semi-long, either in a ponytail or hanging down to his shoulders. On his back, a Sith character for "Dragon" has been tattooed, while scars from different conflicts line his chest and back, namely faded plasma burns. While not normally one for Sith piercings, Arishol has adorned his ears with a pair of curved, blade-like gold piercings as well as his longer-than-average tongue with a small silvery stud. Arishol's voice is described as suave, and charismatic. When joking and happy, it has been known to disarm his subordinates with an air of ease and informality. However, when angered, Arishol's deep voice can become a thunderous boom that can frighten even some of his more bloodthirsty and war-hardened veterans. He typically covers himself in Ajhula Voggra, an Imperial cologne designed to double as a Sith pheromone for encouraging servility in other Sith males and sexual interest in females. The scent is often compared to a thick autumn pine on forested worlds such as Kashyyk and Yavin. Arishol typically wears bright red silk robes in the comfort of his palace, with dark red or black accents. When in the public as a Darth, he wears a black and red armor set of a Sith Reaver with spiked pauldrons and gauntlets. His mask is a black screen with red compression sliders that can retract when he is removing it. Personality "Blood has always been the currency of the realm, Major. We wage our wars and go home and celebrate, toast our fallen, and sing the praises of our generals for a job well done. But the people? They continue on, trudging through the mud, blood, and oil that we leave behind to go on fighting. For us, it's a brief campaign but for them? That's just life. We buy our victories but they pay for it. How much longer do you think things will go on before the people realize they can stand up?" -Arishol citing his belief in the downtrodden of the Dominion. A fantastical and flamboyant idealist, Arishol has fostered a disdain for the doctrines and policies of the Dominion from a young age, watching in admiration as the aliens subjugated by the Dominari regime find ways to adapt and overcome their disadvantages. Having recovered several texts from the late Sith Lord Ventir Kal and Aloysius Kallig as well as being an avid fan of the Sith philosopher and writer Darth Xao, Arishol has adopted principles and cultural appreciation and integration into Sith doctrine - the adaptation of strength and power. To him, power is not a thing to be coveted but distributed for the benefit of the whole. He believes firmly in uplifting others and promoting their strengths rather than simply culling the weak. Proud and egotistical, Arishol is a bit romanticized with not only his own image but that of the Dominion, seeing it as a paradise in the making. Relationships Biography Castra Combat Stats Rank: Imperator BST: 150 HP: 12 Attack: 50 Sp. Attack: 40 Defense: 30 Sp. Defense: 30 Foreseen Failure (Passive): For each fail Arishol suffers, his opponent suffers a -2 to their Attack and Sp. Attack until he wins a roll. Unyielding Tempest (Active): Arishol empties his Defense and Sp. Defense reserves for three turns to gain that much bonus to his Sp. Attack in one. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Arishol (Player)